Stargazing
by TheMonkey8MyHomework
Summary: It's Sabina's birthday party and she sent Alex an invite... does he make it? What happens next? Doo dee doo dee doo dee doo dee! A cute lil one shot I wrote... if you review enough I will write another chapter!
1. Alex & Sabina POV Mostly!

**Just two quick things.**

**1) Ian is in it because I found it sad that he died and Alex had no male guardian and I might need him if I decide to do another chapter.... see end of page**

**2) As much as it sucks I don't own Alex Rider or any other the characters in the book :(**

Alex watched her from across the floor. She was laughing with her friends, throwing back her head and enjoying her night. Her hair was

shining in the lights. It was Sabina's birthday and Alex had flown over to America to see her. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it at one point but he was glad he had. Just to see her. Edward and Liz Pleasure had gone all out and rented out a hall for her and her manny guests. There were at least 60. The girls were dressed in their finest party dresses and the guys wore suits or smart clothers. The dress theme was formal but the party was everything but. Most of the guests were on the dancefloor holding their soft drinks over their heads and dancing and singing along as loud as they could to something by Dizzee Rascal. Alex wasn't listening to the song. He was still standing by the bar holding a coke and staring at her occasionally looking around at the guests when one of Sabinas friends looked over. He was also wearing a suit. It was black with a greyish shine to it and long trousers slightly tighter than most formal suits. He wore laced up black shoes, a clean, newly ironed, white shirt and a plain black tie done in a neat knot around his neck. His blonde hair was straight and flopped over his right eye in a mess as usual, just the way he knew Sabina liked it. Tom grinned as he caught Alex looking at her. Sabina had said on the invite that as well as Jack and Ian being invited he was allowed one friend so Alex had picked his best friend Tom.

"Dude just go and say something to her! You flew all this way to see her!"

Alex shook his head and took a sip of coke. "Nah. She's talking to her friends. I havent got anything more interesting to say than what her friends are probably saying."

Tom sighed. "What about, hmmmmm I don't know, 'Happy Birthday'?! You know she'll want to talk to you. Besides what a load of crap. I know you're DYING to talk to her."

"I will!!!...in a bit."

Tom nodded and downed his drink. He was wearing a suit like Alex's but it was grey and too big for him. It hung off him making him look like a kid that was trying on his Dads clothes which, in a way, he was. The suit belonged to his Dad and Alex knew his Dad liked his food. Tom slammed his drink down on the bar and walked backwards away from Alex.

"Now. I'm gonna go chat up the ladies. With our English accents and MY stunning good looks they're drooling over me! Seeya in a bit!"

Alex laughed and waved.

Sabina heard Alex laugh and gasped. She couldn't help it. He came!!!! It was a long shot and she knew that when sending the invite but she still hoped he could come and he did! She saw him grinning, at a boy she guessed was his friend Tom, and she grinned to. He looked so care free and happy and... fit! Alex looked over and grinned even more. He winked and waved. Sabina blushed and turned back to her friends.

".. and I was like duh Ben obviously Zac Efron is fitter than Jesse McCartney...."

"Oh he is so not! I'd go for Jesse any day!"

"You are both insane... Johnny Depp is DEFFO feitter than BOTH of them"

"Yeeeeaaaaaah" Sabina's friends were discussing who their celebrity husbands were. None of then could decide on who they would pick as a group. Jesse, Zac and Johnny had been the reoccuring names all night.

"Forget those three goons! Check out the sexyness standing at the bar!" Sabina's friend Lauren had her eyes glued to Alex. Suddenly, in her stomach, Sabina felt like a weight had been dropped into it from a great height above her. It felt like jealously. _No Sabina. Don't be stupid. Why would you be jealous? He's not the best looking guy you've ever seen... no wait... he is. But still he's not yours... but she can't have him either, _Sabina decided. But she didn't have to worry any more. Lauren turned around and winked at the girls. "Check out his hair! God what I'd give to run my fingers through that! But ladies! I don't think any of us will be doing that tonight!" The girls groaned.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Libby, the friend who had chosen Jesse over Zac and both over her own boyfriend Ben, "You think we aren't good enough? Wait no... he's fit... and doesn't seem to be taken... GOD DAMMIT I BET HE'S GAY! Or evil... maybe he's a seriel killer... or a womanizer AW! What a waste! Boys are like public toilets." She concluded with a frown on her face.

"Libby what the hell are you talking about?!" Asked Sabina still with the smile on her face.

"Well all I'm saying is that all boys are either taken or full of shi-"

"-NO!! Thats not what I meant!" Lauren laughed and nudged Sab with her shoulder. "I'm saying he only seems to have eyes for one lucky girl! Sabina Pleasure step right up and claim your incredibley hunky prize!" All her friends cheered and fell about laughing.

"Ladies ladies behave yourselves please!!...His name is Alex..." The girls huddled closer ready for gossip. Sabina pretended to take a deep breath and prepare herself. "...and..."

"yes?" The girls murmered

"...he's English!" The girls squealed and clapped their hands. "He's my friend from the tennis tournament I was telling you about. I didn't think he would be able to come!"

"AWWW!!" Cried Libby. "HE flew all the way around the world to see you! That is sooooo adorable!!!" Sabina laughed and watched as her friends gossiped, OOOOOOH'ED and AHHHHHH'ED amongst theirselves about him. She looked over to Alex who was looking at at all the twirling and screaming masses of material and ties that were her guests. She excused herself from her friends who wolf whistled as she walked and ran over to Alex.

He was just watching all the dancing teens when he felt someone collided into him almost knocking him over and wrap their arms around his waist squeezing the air from his lungs. He looked over and his heart began to beat faster when he saw that it was Sabina. She smiled up at him for he had grown more than her and now looked down at her.

"Hey stranger"

"Hey! Happy birthday Sabina! How are you?!"

"I'm good! You came , you came, YOU CAAAAAME" She sang happily. She then looked out at the hall like Alex had been doing. "Can't believe Mom and Dad did all this! It's so cool! Everything looks amazing!! You look fantastic!"

Alex twirled much to her amusement but stopped when he noticed what she was wearing. His breath caught in his throat. Her hair was loosely curled and trailed down her back. She wore dark purple eye make up and had a silver bracelet and tiara. She looked amazing. But the dress was the best part. It was a gorgeous purple colour and hugged her small waist then came out and went down to the floor. It was strapless and showed her heaving cleavage. She was the only one wearing a dress that colour or that length. All the other girls were wearing little short dresses, knee length dresses or LBD's.

She. Looked. Stunning. Alex's mouth dropped and Sabina blushed furiously.

"Wow" He said simply gesturing to the dress. "You-I-the dress-just-wow." Alex found himself unable to perform a coherent sentance.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry I havent been talking to you all night! If I had seen you earlier-!"

Alex held up his hand. "It's ok Sab. You were having fun with your friends it's ok!"

Sabina lifted up his left arm (His right was holding the coke) and draped it over her shoulders. She poked him in the ribs. "You're my friend Alex! YOU made the most effort to be here tonight! Some of the girls spent ages getting ready but you are the only one who flew across the world to see me! I'm so glad you're here tonight. It's made it perfect."

Alex pulled her closer and hugged her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed the top of her head and noted to his self to always remember her cocoa and shea butter shampoo. Sabina's heart skipped a beat.

"Now don't let me keep you any longer! I know that you are bursting to get out on that dancefloor and to be honest that is something I really want to see!" Sabina laughed and hugged him one more time. She looked into his eyes, smiled then bounded away to dance with her friends. He sighed then watched her go. After finishing his drink he spotted Ian and Jack talking to Sabina's parents at the side of the room. He spent the next few hours dancing with Jack and Liz and talking and laughing with a few of Sabina's male friends. It turns out she was telling everyone about his invite and seemed very excited. He also checked out the girls with Ian and Tom. Tom had managed to insult half the girls there but he kept up the faith.... there was still the other half left! After a while Ian and Jack began to dance so Alex went to get another drink. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tom trying to chat up a brunette wearing a hot pink mini dress and a disgusted expression. He was just in time to see the brunette slapping him in the face then tottering off in her high heels. Alex smirked to his self and walked out onto a balcony.

The ballroom was in a hotel on a hill. It was quite high up. As Alex leant on the doorframe looking out he could see for miles and miles. It was a clear night and the weather was perfect. The stars were out and the was a huge full moon taking up most of the sky. It had been about an hour since Sabina had said hi. Her face kept popping up in his mind. _My God she looks beautiful tonight, _He thought. It was taking all of his concentration not to go back inside, find her and hold her for as long as he could. _She looks beautiful all the time... I just never noticed it before._ His heart sank as he remembered talking to a few of the guests. Most of the boys in there were pretty big and good looking. Not to mention American. He could never compare to them. He sighed and sipped his drink in a content silence. A voice from behind him informed him Sabina had found him. It wasn't hard, the ballroom had big glass doors that lead out onto the balcony and were kept open all night but he thought she would have still been mingling.

"It's an amazing night isn't it? The moon is huge! It's perfect."

"Yes you are" Alex replied. Sabina smiled and took up her favourite postion, under Alex's arm. She hugged him tightly then looked up at him.

"So Mr Smooth why are you out here? You are enjoying the party aren't you? If you aren't I'll..."

"Oh Sab don't worry about it. It's an awesome party. Your friends are so cool!! A guy named... errrr... Kelan I think said next time I'm here we'll both go surfing!" Alex ruffled her hair and she shrieked and putted it back into place whilst he watched laughing. She laughed with him and the pair of them laughed until their sides hurt. Sabina eventually wiped a tear from her eye and hugged Alex again.

"What are we actually laughing at?!" she grinned. Alex chuckled and held her.

"To be quite honest I have no idea but I missed this!!!" They both chuckled a bit more. After they had both completely stopped Sabina shivered slightly. Without a second thought Alex took off his coat and put it on Sabina. She smiled gratefully at him then looked back at the moon. Alex took his arm from around her again and reached into his pocket.

"Your mum said you wanted to do presents after the party but I wanted to give you yours now." He pulled out a blue velvet box and held it out to her. She gasped.

"Oh Alex you shouldn't have! I said IF I got any presents!!! You didn't have to!" She pouted and Alex grinned cheekily.

"I know... but I wanted to. I really hope you like it."

Sab poked him in the side again. "Alex you know that you could give me a dead possum carcuss and I would still love it... it's not a dead possum though... is it?"

Alex grinned. "No."

Sabina looked at the box again and shook her head. "Alex you've already given me the best present you ever could. You came! I didn't think you would but you did and that's what matters to me the most."

"Just open it Sabby!"

She grinned and opened the box. As soon as she saw the contents of it she gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth nearly dropping the box. Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered _oh my god oh my god!_ to herself under her breath.

"Alex! Oh my! It's-I-you shouldn't have-but- thank you Alex,so much. It's beautiful, it's perfect I can't believe it!" Alex smiled and sighed with relief inside.

"Here. Let me put it on for you." Alex reached inside the box and pulled out a silver necklace. It had silver squares with jewels embedded in them and pearls. It also had clear beads dangling from it. Sabina sniffed and nodded. She reached back and lifted up her long, thick hair allowin Alex to fasten the chain behind her neck. She let her hair down again when Alex stepped in front of her. She fingered it gently and bit her lip. She tried her best and bit her lip until she tasted blood but she couldn't help it. She burst into tears.

"Sab?" Asked Alex immediately on guard. "What's wrong? Are you ok? What's the matter? Is it the necklace? Are you hurt? Seeing the genuinely worried look in his eyes made her cry more. She stepped forward until she was in his arms and put her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could.

"Nothings wrong Alex. It's totally the opposite. This is perfect. Thank you for everything. For being here, for the necklace, for being my friend, for being in my life for SAVING my life, for being so wonderful and perfect that I often wonder if you are real. Thank you for being you Alex. For the past for the present and everything in the future forever and always thank you."

His heart pounded and swelled inside his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her in until they both found it hard to breath. But they didn't care. They stayed like that until Sabina had stopped crying. When she had Alex pulled back and held her face in his hands. She reached up and held his wrists looking at the floor. Alex tilted her face and she grinned then tried to look down again. He tilted it up again and wiped drying tears from her eyes.

"Sabina there is no one in the world that I care for more than you. No one. Not a single soul. Looking back the day I meet you was the best day of my life bar none and I can't believe I've met you. I'm the luckiest person alive." She began crying again and threw herself back at Alex. He held her close and took a deep breath as a wave of confidence splashed over him. He nuzzled her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Sabina Pleasure. I love you. I always have and I always will." She didn't respond and Alex felt his heart rip into two. He went too far. She didn't feel the same way. He managed to keep it together and just hold her close. Suddenly he felt her nose brushing again his cheek. She carried on until she found what see was looking for. With out a second thought she brushed her lips against his. Their hearts skipped a beat then began to hammer and pund together. She pecked his lips again then felt her heart explode as he smashed his lips to hers. They kissed each other furiously and passionately until their lungs felt like they were on fire and star burst in front of their eyes... so they took a deep breath and carried on, their tounges battling for dominance his eventually winning. Sabina pulled back and kissed his nose. They were both breathing heavily.

"Alex Rider I love you too. So much." Alex pecked her on the lips then wiped her face with his thumbs one more time. She sniffed then grinned. "I must look a right mess."

Alex smiled and shook his head. "No. You look beautiful." Suddenly from inside the hall Alex heard a slow song that Jack loved. It was 'Stargazing' by Leon Jackson. It was a few lyrics in so Alex knew it had been playing during their first kiss.

Sabina chuckled. She realised this too. "I think we've found our song! "

Alex held her hand and tucked the box inside his pocket "Well then, lets go dance!

They walked hand in hand back into the ballroom. Sabina took off Alex's jacket and put it back on him. They got to a free spot on the floor in the middle of the many swaying and twirling couples and began to sway themselves. They had begun dancing at the begining of the first chorus.

**Picture life before I knew you  
It was alright, it was ok  
I'll paint my life before I loved you  
There were never pictures in the hallway  
There were no fireworks  
There was no grand allure  
That only happened when you came through my door**

CHORUS:  
And oh now  
Life feels more than amazing  
In your eyes  
It feels like I've been stargazing 

**Oh ooooooh oh ooooooh oh**

**oh oooooooooo oh oh**

**Stargazing **Alex was holding Sabinas right hand with his left and had is right hand resting on her hip.****

Feels like I'm living in a movie  
Like I'm Fred Astaire  
Singin' in the rain  
I see the fireworks  
I feel the grand allure  
It happens every time  
That you walk through my door  
Alex twirled Sabina around and changed postion so he still had his right hand resting on her left hip but with his left hand he was hold Sabina's left hand to his heart.

**  
CHORUS:  
And oh now  
Life feels more than amazing  
In your eyes  
It feels like I've been stargazing**

There were no fireworks  
There was no grand allure  
That only happened when you came through my door  
Sabina flung her arms around his neck and as the chorus played they swayed and kissed.

**  
CHORUS:  
And oh now  
Life feels more than amazing  
In your eyes  
It feels like I've been stargazing**

Looking in your eyes  
I'm stargazing  
I'm stargazing  
Looking in your eyes  
I'm stargazing  
I'm stargazing

**A/N: So... that's it. I quite like this one although I apologise for any mistakes. I'm not the best typer and I don't have spell check sooo...yeaaaahh!!!! I love the whole Alex/Sabina thing so if you are reading this please write some of your own!! I have another Alex/Sab story called 'The Best Day of My Life'.... it's based on a song so please check it out as not many peeps have reviewed. All the pictures for the dress, necklace etc are in my profile. Please comment!!!!**

**Oh and PS. I might add another chapter of this story from someone elses POV. I'm thinking Ian and Jacks... maybe.... depends on if you guys review enough!!! **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOOOOOOO I still don't know if I'm gonna do another chapter... I want to... SO MUCH!!! Buit what should I do? Should I do the party from someone elses POV or should I turn it into a story.... OR BOTH!!!!! please r&r and tell me what you think xx**


End file.
